Finders Keepers
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha jumps into the love-life deep end when he gets a work experience placement at the famous tech giant, TSU Incorporated. AU crack-ish RomCom with a huge cast of characters.


_...The Building is a forty story high stylish new creation, one which people are claiming is reshaping the way a modern company should operate. The main structure, known to its residents as the 'Blue Building' because of its all-over shaded blue windows, houses the offices along with shops and other amenities, whilst a small building next door leads to the underground factories, where the products are made. This cohesion between office life and worker life, in Lady Tsunade's words: 'Creates a close, family bond in TSU INC'. The structure was announced fully complete two weeks ago after years of planning and building, and workers have finally moved into their new company home. In other news..._

I pull the headphones out of my ears and switch off the radio stream from my phone. My feet come to a crunching stop on the snowy pavement as I stare up at the behemoth structure that is my destination. With a sniff, I rub my nose, which is red due to the cold air. Despite myself, a smirk emerges on my features. I have arrived at my new work place; TSU INC's Blue Building. Through its large, symmetrical blue windows I see dots of thousands of workers typing away at computers (Obviously those hardworking men and women granted the privilege of having a window seat) and coming out of a small bricked building to its left, workers laugh and joke in the snow.

Somewhere in there, my brother Itachi is beginning work and soon I will be joining him.

I haven't **actually** got a job with the company, however; rather, I have a practice job. I am currently in-between high school and university, aged nineteen, so I decided to take a one year break off from education. Itachi, an accountant for the prestigious electronics company TSU INC, got me a work experience placement with the group after pulling some strings. To have on a CV the fact I have worked with TSU INC for a week and a bit is something impressive, to say the least, so I could not turn the opportunity down when he offered it to me. Also, TSU INC is well known for hiring young aspirational types like me... mostly because they can pay you less than more experienced workers but still, this placement will definitely put me in good stead for my future career, be it with TSU INC or someplace else.

I pace across the snow until I finally arrive at the doors of the Blue Building. They automatically slide open for me as I approach, presenting an impressive looking lobby along with a blast of warm air. It is very large and mostly metallic, with two escalators to the left, corridors ahead, and a wide, curved reception desk to the right. Revelling in the heated room, I approach the desk to find an attractive, purple haired woman, dressed in a smart suit and maybe one too many buttons undone on her shirt, finishing a conversation on a phone.

I stand and wait, tapping my fingers on the long, silver desk. Suddenly the phone slams down and she rolls over to me on her chair.

"Can I help you?" She grins.

"Yes, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm here for my work experience placement," I inform.

After taking a quick look at my semi-formal apparel, she bobs her head, "Ah yeah, you! Give me a sec." She nods at me then turns on her chair towards a door behind the desk, "Oi, Hinata!"

I hear some shuffling from the darkened doorway and then another woman appears on the scene, this time my age, it seems. She bustles over slowly, blushing when she sees me.

"Yes, Anko?" She questions the older woman on the chair.

"This is Sasuke; he's here for that work experience-doo-dah. Be a sport and go get his timetable and information would ya'?"

Hinata nods, glances at me, and then rushes off through the doors behind.

Anko turns and smiles up at me. "So you're Itachi's brother are you? You look a lot like him."

"You know him?"

"Of course I know him, I know every person who walks through these doors... unless they're boring, then I don't bother to know them, but that's beside the point! I know your brother alright, in-fact at one point, one lonely after-work night we..." She is about to say more but **thankfully** Hinata returns with a folder in her hand.

Anko takes it off her and flips through the papers inside. Eventually, she seems settled and takes two sheets out. "So, Sasuke," she reads the papers then looks up at me, "For this next week and a bit you will be working with thirteen different departments. Today you'll be with the Delivery Men. They're nice guys, you'll enjoy yourself."

I make no comment on the outside but in the inside I'm groaning. I'll have to be following around some guys throughout the building all today, delivering boxes of stationary and passing on messages. What a crap introduction to the week.

"But before that you need a tour of TSU INC. That's where I come in!" She stands up and stretches, "And about time too, I've been at that desk too long!"

I glance at the clock on the wall above the desk. It reads five to nine. Work starts at TSU INC at half past eight. Too long indeed.

She neglects going around her desk and instead hops over it to meet me (forcing Hinata to catch the phone which she knocked off with her slide). "Hinata mind the desk, I'm off."

"Y-yes," Hinata nods and quickly seats herself in Anko's former chair.

Anko begins to walk off towards the centre of the foyer, her heels making her footsteps echo loudly. As I follow, she speaks. "So this is the main lobby, me and Hinata work on the main desk so you'll be seeing us every day."

She turns to look at me but because I'm really not that effected by the news I don't share with her a – what was an expected- smile.

She isn't bothered and continues speaking. "Erm who else works on the ground floor?" She pauses in the centre of the lobby after asking this question to herself, "Well there are some offices but they're boring and you know as I said..."

"You don't bother to know the boring people," I say for her and this time grant her with a small smile when she turns to me.

"Exactly. Anyway, I just remembered, the janitors have a room on this floor which you may need to know."

"Why would I need to know that?" I snort.

She shrugs. "Well, you'll be working with them for one of your days." She laughs when she sees my face. "Did Itachi arrange all the dates and workplaces for you?"

I sigh and nod my head.

"Ah, he must just be playing around. I know being a janitor for a day probably doesn't fit any of your aspirations Sasuke but they're actually pretty cool guys, so you'll be fine."

"Just as long as I don't have to wear one of those tacky jumpsuits," I add.

She smiles at me once more. "Oh, so we're finally telling jokes now? And here I thought you were going to be mister grumpy for me all week."

"Not grumpy, just not particularly happy," I explain. Which is true enough.

"Well you should be; it's your first day of work for TSU INC for Christ's sake! Anyway come, let's go upstairs, that's where all the cool offices are."

I follow into the crowd of men and women going up the escalator and stop with them as the moving stairs bring us up. Anko, however, doesn't stop and continues marching up the stairs through the crowds of people, who scowl at her as she pushes through.

"Come on Sasuke, these things take too long," She calls down from the top of the escalators.

I glance at the workers around me and slowly and unsurely push past them, _very_ aware of all the angry eyes directed onto me.

As I come to the top (A large square housing elevators and two ways to go either side), Anko brings me into what seems like a small metallic street just to the right away from what I assume is a corridor of offices. Shops line each side ranging from Starbucks to a book store. It seems strange as it is just so desolate. A few men and women line by Starbucks for what's probably their quick breakfast. Otherwise, it's empty. Seeing my impressed expression, she grins.

"It's pretty cool ain't it? A lot of people come here for breaks and lunch and such while a lot of other people prefer the mess-hall, which is through there by the way," She points at two large, grey doors at the end of this strip of shops. "I don't know why. The food there sucks. I guess it's pretty cheap."

"Cool," I comment.

"You like keeping it as short as possible don't you Sasuke?" Anko says, then, "Hey, whilst I'm here I'm just going to fetch a snack. Come on."

I follow her towards the McDonalds where I see an orange haired girl with a hat, waiting. She smiles as Anko approaches.

"Wassup Anko? Ain't it a little early for a snack?" The girl at the counter says.

The two females stare at each other for a second before both bursting into laughter.

I assume the joke is that it's never too early for Anko. No doubt she comes here during work hours _every_ day.

"Hey who's the fit guy?" The girl (named Tayuya, I assume from her nametag) asks Anko abruptly, giving a quick flick of her head at me.

That was a bit blunt but I never mind being called attractive. I'd never tell the girls that of course.

"Sasuke?" Anko turns around at me, "He's here for work experience."

"Oh yeah? How long?" Tayuya questions, her large eyes locked with mine.

"Two weeks," Anko explains, "Now stop eyeing up my apprentice and fetch me a morning bagel!"

"Sure, sure," Tayuya smiles before turning around and yelling, "Kisame! Bagel!"

I catch a glimpse of a man in the back who appears to be grumbling to himself.

"He won't be a sec," Tayuya says then turns her attention back to me, "So Sasuke, I'm Tayuya."

"Hey," I nod.

"Will you be working with me for your work experience? I could be your mentor, though I doubt you'll need one." ... Damn, she got forward _really_ quickly.

Before I can speak Anko gets there. " **No** , I'm Sasuke's mentor! And quit flirting Tayuya it takes you totally out of character."

"I'll do what I like," Tayuya snarls at Anko.

"You'll do what I say and I say get me my bagel," Anko sticks a finger out at Tayuya jokingly.

Suddenly next to Tayuya appears the blue kinda guy I saw before, named Kisame. In his hands he holds a wrapped up bagel which he places on the counter. He tiresomely looks at Anko then lets his eyes slip onto me. He smiles a sharp-toothed grin immediately.

"Oh! Sasuke, Itachi's brother!" he states.

I nod awkwardly.

"I'm Kisame, Itachi's friend." He outstretches his hand but Tayuya intervenes and shakes my hand instead.

"I haven't shaken hands with him yet," She hisses at Kisame who glares down at his teenage counterpart.

"Hi," I nod at Kisame as to make up for our missed handshake. He nods back, though still primarily glaring at Tayuya.

Anko next to me unwraps the bagel, drops the wrapper onto the floor by our feet, and takes a huge bite, almost devouring literally the **whole** thing.

"Right," She says, mouth full of food and voice muffled, "Let's move on Sasuke. Breakfast is done."

I nod and turn to follow Anko who begins marching away down the strip of streets after waving at Kisame and Tayuya.

"Bye Sasuke," Tayuya waves at me. "Come stop by McDonald's some time."

"Yeah, bye Sasuke," Kisame adds.

I nod at the both of them as I walk after Anko.

She leads me back to the square area where the escalators we had just used come up to, pointing to the corridor on our left opposite the mini, metallic fake High-street.

"The only cool office that works down there is Foreign Affairs," She says, "But they're not here right now."

"Well, where are they?"

Anko shrugs with a small smile playing on her lips, "I dunno. Doing Foreign Affairs stuff."

"Will I be working with them at some point?" I ask as she leads me to the elevators opposite the escalators.

She presses one of the buttons to call an elevator down, which glows a dim yellow, and then nods. "I think you are. I'm not entirely sure. I left your schedule on the front desk."

Efficient.

The elevator doors open to reveal a more than spacious elevator for us to step into, made of that same shiny metal seen throughout the rest of the building's interior. This place is kept pretty clean; maybe I should start giving the janitors more credit. Anko leads the way and I watch as she presses the button for the next floor. There are a lot of buttons.

"On this next floor we've some pretty cool guys and gals," Anko starts to say, "Security have their little base up here and so do the technicians."

The doors open with a loud ping and we step out into the blue-carpeted corridor. Doors into various offices are sporadically dotted around, I note as we walk, and I can just about hear the tapping of computer keyboards coming from within their rooms. I assume if Anko doesn't tell me what a certain office does then I'm not going to be working with them, which worries me slightly as she just mentioned Security and I do **not** want to be working with security. It's just not my thing.

The desk clerk stops at one of the doors and opens it without knocking, which I suppose she feels she has the right to do. The room is shockingly dark, the only light coming from a little flickering bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Below it, two men sit by a round poker table, cards laid out. Apparently, there is a game on. Pressed against the walls are brown tables littered with random wires and computer parts. This is the technicians' room.

"Hidan, Kakuzu. Look who I got!" Anko shouts before dragging me into the darkness slightly. I curtly nod at the two seated men.

Both are wearing casual wear, which I suppose makes sense seeing as they're not exactly businessmen or women like most of the workers in the Blue Building. The smaller man with slicked hair has on a white vest, a necklace with a peculiar symbol on it, and some khaki pants and boots, whilst the other man is wearing all black, making it hard to make out his clothing in detail.

"Eh? Who the fuck's this and why should I care?" The slicked hair man asks Anko, giving me a confused look.

"This, Hidan, is Sasuke, Itachi's brother. He'll be working with you guys at some point in the next week and a bit," Anko says, Hidan jumping to his feet at the mention of Itachi.

He comes over to me and grips my hand tightly before shaking. "Hey Kakuzu, it's Itachi's brother! Look, he looks just fucking like him!"

Kakuzu, with his long hair and (quite scary) looking eyes, looks at me with boredom whilst leaning over the table to check Hidan's cards. "Right, hey."

"Hey," I say in reply.

Hidan is still gripping my hand. "This is awesome! It'll be like I'm the boss of a mini Itachi! Hey, has he ever mentioned me? We're friends. Went to the same Uni as each other!"

Both Anko and Hidan look at me expectantly. I shrug, "I can't remember."

"Ah well," Hidan grins, "Nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm sure you'll enjoy working with us."

I nod, "Hn."

Before Anko can go to speak, a phone rings which Kakuzu leans back on his chair to pick up. Anko instead turns to me, "Ah, they're busy now. Things always start breaking as the day goes on and they just go around fixing stuff. Cool guys, saved my ass more than a few times, especially after that one time I downloaded a virus onto the main system computer." I didn't even want to ask how that happened. "Now, come on, let's go meet Security."

I follow Anko out of the technicians' room and down the corridor once more. She brings me to the last door at the end of the long stretch, which is larger than all the others and is metallic. She gives it a quick rap and then it opens.

This room is far smaller than the technicians' and is quite literally a chair and desk facing at least forty black and white screened television sets, glaring downwards at who I assumed is one of the security men, sat by the table and eating a sandwich. By the door a woman stands, the person who clearly let us in. She's attractive, with blonde hair scrunched up into four bunches and kitted out in what reminds me of police gear, walkie-talkie and all.

"Hey Temari, hey Asuma," Anko waves, "I'm just giving our newest member a tour. It's Sasuke Uchiha."

Temari smiles at me and shakes my hand. She has surprisingly soft hands. "Hey Sasuke," she greets, "You'll be working with us?"

I turn to Anko who nods. I turn back and smirk at Temari. Maybe working with Security won't be so bad after all with a good-looking girl as one of my bosses.

The man named Asuma turns on his chair and grins. He stands and shakes my hand as well, "Hey Sasuke, I'm Asuma! Head of Security!"

"Hi, Asuma," I nod.

"So, Uchiha? You're a relation of that guy in the big offices, right? Ita-something-or-other," Asuma continues.

"Itachi. Yeah," I say.

"Nice guy that Itachi. Always see him picking up litter on my cameras," Asuma says, then turns to Anko, "Unlike you Miss Mitarashi."

Anko grins slyly. "Yeah yeah." clearly he watched her drop that bagel wrapper just earlier, over his cameras.

The two of them share a bit of banter before Anko waves me away and we leave, heading for the elevators once more.

"I suppose you didn't know you'd be working with Security. One of Itachi's practical jokes again?" She says as we arrive at the elevator doors.

"Yeah," I agree.

"Anyway," She shrugs as we step into the elevator that just arrived, "Next floor! Hmm, who's interesting on floor three? Well, you won't be working with them but I guess it's important to show you the Nurses Station! In-fact it's probably compulsory or you could sue us if you got hurt!"

I smile slightly at her reasoning.

Anko hits the button for the third floor and the elevator zooms up briefly before the doors open once again. This new floor has no carpet and indeed, we do not appear on a corridor. Anko steps out and I follow where now it becomes apparent that this floor has no offices (or at least no obvious offices) and is more of pit-stop kind of floor for recuperating workers. Surrounding the large square we stand on is vending machines and even a few more shops; there is also a corridor to our right that Anko promptly heads towards.

"There's a few offices down this corridor. God knows what they do," She starts, "Most importantly is the Nurse's Station. We have two nurses, Chiyo or Granny Chiyo as many know her as and a nice young lady called Sakura Haruno."

"Hn," I acknowledge.

Anko stops by two large metallic doors held open by doorstops. The room is very white and smells strongly of antiseptics. Sitting nearby on a white sheeted bed is a young man, an old lady I assume is Chiyo catering to him.

"Ow! Ow! OW STOP THAT!" The guy yelps as Chiyo dabs him with an alcohol soaked cotton bud.

"Do you want to get an infection or not, Suigetsu?" Chiyo growls at him.

'Suigetsu' pauses then pouts. "No," he admits in a defeated voice.

"Then hold still. You really need to stop cutting yourself on things, this is the third time already!" Chiyo goes on.

As Suigetsu replies, the young lady sitting behind a nearby desk turns and smiles at us.

Wow. Another stunner! Whoever does the hiring here likes to make sure their workforce is looking _good_. This girl, who I assume is the other nurse named Sakura, has pink hair tied into a ponytail, the end pushed up with a hairgrip. A strand of hair falls over her ear and she looks at me and Anko with those large, emerald green eyes.

"Hi!" She greets, "Something you need? You don't have _**that little problem**_ again, do you Anko?"

Anko blushes as pink as Nurse Sakura's hair. "No! No, hell no!" Sakura smirks knowingly as Anko straightens her skirt to settle herself and then grins again. "Nah, I just came here to show you Sasuke. He'll be working here for a week and a bit!"

Sakura turns and smiles at me. "Oh great. Hi Sasuke! Hopefully you won't have to be seeing me too much, would be a bummer to hurt yourself during your Work Experience here."

"I don't think it would be that bad getting to see you again," I return.

Sakura blinks away her embarrassment from my charm offensive and turns to shuffle some papers on the desk. "Yes. Well."

Anko gives me a funny look, as if she didn't know I had flirting in me, and then shouts to Chiyo, "Hey Granny Chiyo. I got a new kid here, just giving him a tour."

Chiyo turns from dabbing the cut on a whimpering Suigetsu's elbow and nods to me, "Hello Sasuke."

"Hi... Granny Chiyo." Yeah, I think I'm gonna stick with Chiyo from now on.

"Hey Sasuke!" The guy named Suigetsu suddenly shouts, giving me a wave from the bed. I nod to him slowly. "Will you be working with me during your Work Experience?"

I give him a semi-bewildered look. "Well... I don't know. Where do you work?"

"I'm in the underground factory building next door," He explains, "Packaging and making stuff."

If Anko says I am I will kill Itachi. I have nothing against Suigetsu but I did not come to TSU INC to be taught how to clean with Janitors, tell people to pick up litter with Security and then package computers with the Factory Workers.

I glance at Anko who nods. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I saw Factory on your timetable. Sometime this week I think, maybe Thursday or something."

I give Suigetsu a forced smile as he grins toothily.

"Awesome," he says as Granny Chiyo taps him to tell him to leave.

Anko waits until Suigetsu has departed then turns her attention back to the Nurses. "Okay then, just came to say hi is all."

Sakura glances up from doing paper work and blushes when she sees me watching her.

"Goodbye," Chiyo nods simply as she disposes of the cotton bud she had used on Suigetsu.

"Bye then," Sakura also says; eyes kept firmly on her paperwork.

Anko raises her eyebrows and then leads me out of the Nurse's Station and back towards the square with the elevators.

"Well," She says as we go, "I wasn't aware being a suave little mister was part of your act."

I shrug, knowing she is talking about me and Sakura. Obviously if you're going to be as good-looking as I am you're going to **have** to know how to flirt. She leaves the matter with a smirk as we arrive back at the elevators. After the usual process of calling it down, we step in and she presses the button for two floors above, the fifth floor.

"Right. On the fifth floor we have the usual boring offices and also The Guys Who Do Nothing, who I believe you'll be working with for one of your days," She tells me as the elevator ascends.

The guys who what?

"You say that like it's a title," I note and she laughs loudly.

"Oh yeah, well I suppose it kind of is."

I raise an eyebrow, not getting what she's talking about. How can not doing anything be a job?

"Well... If I'm working with them what will I be doing?" I continue.

The elevator pings and the doors open. We step out onto another carpeted corridor, a replica of the one on the second floor.

Anko leads me down the left side of the corridor, speaking as she does so. "Well, I don't know. Nothing, I guess."

She notes my confused expression and laughs once more. "You'll see when we get there."

This peaks my curiosity and despite myself I find I am very interested to see who The Guys Who Do Nothing are and what they do exactly to make a living.

Anko marches me down the corridor and then we stop at one of the replica wooden doors in the middle of the corridor. So they have a normal office, which means it's not like The Guys Who Do Nothing have any special job or anything. Anko knocks twice and then we wait.

"Why do we have to wait?" I ask her, remembering how she just marched into the technicians' room and the Nurse's Station.

"Well I don't want to walk straight in and hurt myself, which has happened many times before," She says as a way of explanation, though in reality it explains nothing and just creates more questions.

There's a yell telling us to come in so Anko pushes open the door.

Immediately I arch my back in pain. My eye! Wincing I glance up angrily to see a blonde haired guy in a suit aiming a toy gun at me. I look down to the soft foam bullet by my feet. What the fuck?

"Naruto, you idiot," drawls a guy sitting behind a desk.

"Haha, nice shot!" Yells another.

"Naruto!" Anko next to me scolds, "What have I told you about firing toy guns at people entering the office? You'll get yourself fired. What if Sasuke here was someone like Pain or Orochimaru or worse yet, Tsunade herself?"

"Ah those high flyers ain't gonna bother coming down here," The blonde with the gun named Naruto shrugs before coming over to me, "Hey Sasuke, sorry about that. I was just gonna shoot anybody who came in, nothing personal."

I glare at him, my right eye watering. "Sure. Nothing personal."

Anko shakes her head disapprovingly before turning her attention to me, "Sasuke, these are The Guys Who Do Nothing. That there is Shikamaru, he's Kiba, as you know that's Naruto, and then there's Choji."

They all nod at me. Shikamaru is the only one seated, Kiba and Choji standing in the centre of the room holding toy guns like Naruto. I guess I understand now why they're called The Guys Who Do Nothing.

"Guys, Sasuke will be working with you at some point this week, so be nice to him and show him how respectable we are at TSU INC," Anko carries on.

They all nod enthusiastically.

"So, what is it you guys do exactly?" I ask. Hey, you gotta' try.

"Sasuke," Anko says, "Nobody knows what these guys do. That's the point."

"Well, you know what we do, you just don't know what we've been **hired** to do," Kiba corrects with a wolfish grin.

So, that's another unproductive work day coming up for me.

"Come on Sasuke, let's leave these guys to play," Anko says after a minute or two of chatting.

I nod a collective nod for them all, which they return happily.

"Oh, Anko. Say hi to Hinata for me," Kiba puts in as we leave, me closing the door behind myself.

"Yeah, and from me," Naruto agrees.

Anko nods with narrowed eyes before I shut the door.

"Hinata's a pretty girl so naturally she's captured the imaginations of a lot of the younger guys here," she says to me, "I think that particular group of males think her tepidness is some kind of show and in reality she's actually some crazily kinky sex-goddess lady or something."

I look at her expectantly.

"She's not," She adds quickly.

Ah. That would have been a revelation.

"Alright, the next floor you'll be working on is floor twenty-two, with Customer Services," Anko says as we arrive back in the elevator.

"That's like talking to people who have complaints on the phone, right?" I question. Future employers like candidates who ask questions.

"Part of it, yeah," Anko nods.

The elevator zooms up, taking longer than it has before because of how far away this awaiting floor is. Finally, the elevator door opens and I am straight away blasted by the noise: Phones ringing, people shouting, talking, whispering. The slamming down of handsets, the picking up of phones, some guys talking by the water cooler, some women talking by the plant pot. It is **hectic**.

"Welcome to Customer Services!" Anko says loudly over the noise.

"I thought Customer Services were normally a bit quieter. You know, so people can hear themselves speaking on the phone?" I say cynically as Anko leads me into the room.

"Welcome to TSU INC Sasuke, we do things differently and that's why we're the most successful company in the world," She says as an answer.

I bet that's what they all get told to say whenever someone questions something about this company. In-fact, I bet that that's what all the Customer Services people say in reply to complaints: 'Your microwave is only not working because that's how we do it here and that's why we're the best!'

Anko marches me through the row between the two sides of many tables where all the talking people are seated, and towards a door at the end of the room. Either side of this door is that kind of blurred glass, which I don't really see the point in. Surely there might as well just be a wall there? She knocks on the door and I just about catch a call from inside beckoning us in.

Anko enters and I follow. The noise comes in with us but is drowned out to an annoying hum in the background as I close the door.

"Ah, hey Anko! Who's this?" Says the man behind a desk directly in front of me.

We're in a one man office, clearly belonging to this dude. He has a high brown ponytail and a scar over his nose and is smiling pleasantly at us.

"Iruka, this is Sasuke. He's gonna be working with your department at some point in the coming days," Anko tells him and he turns to me.

"Great, looking forward to it, Sasuke," He smiles. I nod as he goes on, "So, have you-"

"Oh crap, is that the time?" Anko suddenly yelps.

She's looking at the clock above Iruka's head, which reads half nine. This tour **has** lasted awhile.

"Sorry Iruka, Sasuke's gonna be late for his first shift!" Anko explains, itching the back of her head.

I shrug when Iruka looks at me as if to ask what the point was of Anko even bringing me here.

"Err, it's alright Anko," Iruka says slowly, "Sasuke. I'll see you in my office sometime this week then."

"Yeah," I agree and before we can share the niceties of saying goodbye, I am gripped around the wrist by Anko and whisked out of the room.

She basically pushes me all the way into the elevator, blabbering as she does so.

"So sorry Sasuke I didn't think the tour would be this long!"

"S'alright."

"We've got to get you to the Delivery Men now; they'll be driving off any second and can't be late to pick up the supplies. That's the only reason I'm rushing."

Of course that's the only reason. If I was going to a department that wasn't constantly on the move, she wouldn't have minded letting me be late.

"So, I won't be able to bring you to the big offices. I don't think I could have brought you into all of them anyway but I bet I could have at least brought you to Ad and Design. They're only in a big office cuz they need the space, not cuz they're important," Anko blabbers on.

By now the elevator is zooming back down to the first floor with us waiting patiently inside.

"Who works in Ad and Design? Will I be working with them?" I enquire.

"Yeah you'll be working with them I think. They've got some cool people like Ino and Deidara, that lot," She explains, mind clearly much more concentrated on the time rather than our conversation.

The elevator doors ping open and we step out onto the square with the elevators leading back down to the lobby, the strip of shops and Foreign Affairs corridor either side. Anko rushes down the escalators and towards the main door where I can see light snow whirling about in the air outside. Hinata jumps up from the chair as Anko comes rushing.

"A-Anko, the Delivery Men called, they're wondering where Sasuke is," She says meekly from behind the reception desk.

Anko ignores her and jogs me out of the Blue Building and into the snowy outdoors. The cold hits us both as we look out over the bright white covering the grounds of TSU INC and the streets of the city opposite. My tour guide turns to the right where the orange and red-bricked building of the underground factory is. She rushes towards it, her heels making little-dotted tracks in the snow across the grass.

"The Delivery Men are in this little garage part in the side," Anko says, pointing towards a large extension on the left of the factory, where I see a truck poking its front out from the inside, "I'm gonna head back now. Can't stand the cold. Man, I think I need another Bagel and maybe some coffee."

I nod appreciatively at Anko who smiles, waves, and then rushes back to the Blue Building. As the automatic doors open for her, I trudge towards the truck area. I arrive and quickly take cover from the snow under the roof protecting the rest of the truck, hearing voices speak from somewhere in the back. I make my way further into the darkened little truck stop and bend my head around the back of the vehicle to see two men heaving boxes and taking them out of the back of the truck. The smaller, paler one with dark hair notices me first and smiles pleasantly.

"Hello. You must be Sasuke, the boy on Work Experience. I am Sai, nice to make your acquaintance." This Sai takes my hand and shakes, still smiling into my face.

The other man turns after throwing one of the last boxes out onto the floor and smiles also. "Hey, so you're Sasuke? You're late."

"Yeah. Anko's tour of the Blue Building ran over-time," I inform.

He shrugs. "Ah, no worries. I'm Yamato by the way."

I bob my head and shake his hand.

The two of them start around to the front of the truck and I quickly follow. Clearly, they have no time to lose. Yamato gets in the driving seat and Sai opens the passenger side door for me, so using the step I get in and sit in the middle of the three-seater. Sai then gets in and I am immediately squashed between the two. Great.

"You know what being a Delivery man entails, Sasuke?" Yamato asks as he turns the key in the ignition, awakening the truck into life.

"Delivering stuff?"

"That was a satirical comment meant to be humorous," Sai suddenly says before Yamato can reply to my quip.

"Yes," I say.

Sai smiles at me and then Yamato sighs. "Sai's just Sai. You'll get used to him."

I nod and look at Sai who looks back at me. Right, something's wrong with this kid.

The truck accelerates forwards, slowly driving down the snow-covered path and towards the road. "Well what we're doing first Sasuke is getting the supplies for the week. We get them from a warehouse out near the edge of the city. Doesn't take too long, an hour drive there, an hour back." I grimace at this news from Yamato. "Then for the rest of the day we just take calls from the different departments around TSU INC and deliver them any materials or items they may need."

"The man who owns the warehouse we are going to is called Kabuto. He is a gay and a friend of Orochimaru, one of the top advisors to Tsunade. He is strange and creepy and wants a job at TSU INC, though I'm not sure what job he could exactly take up," Sai suddenly informs.

"Good to know," I say, eyes kept forwards as the truck turns onto the road and begins the drive away from TSU INC.

"Ah, more sarcasm and satire. Very good Sasuke!" Sai smiles in that same smile he always seems to have.

"Thanks."

We drive on for twenty or so minutes more, Yamato occasionally asking me questions about my work placement with him and his company.

"Itachi huh? Yeah I know him, not well but I've seen him about when we go to deliver things in Accountancy," Yamato comments after I tell him about Itachi and how he got me this 'job'.

"Have you any ambitions Sasuke? Is becoming a Delivery Man one of your career aspirations?" Sai questions me.

I shrug, "I've never considered becoming a Delivery Man. I wouldn't mind working for TSU INC, though I'm not sure what I'd want to do specifically."

Yamato gives me a side look with his big ol' eyes and smiles, "Well if you wanna work for TSU INC you're going about the right way of getting hired. You're young, like Sai here, so you'll be cheap to hire, and seeing as you've already worked for us once I'm sure you'll be a leading candidate in whatever you apply for!"

As we drive on through the snowy city, the conversation turns on to the two of them.

"I have been working for the company for ten months now," Sai tells me, "I had barely got used to working in the old HQ before they built this one."

I had forgotten that the Blue Building and the Underground Factory next to it were new to everybody else and not just to me. All the TSU INC employees would have only just begun work in their new site.

"What about you?" I turn to the driving Yamato.

He shrugs, "Not much to say. Been working five years as a Delivery Man for TSU INC. Not the job I initially thought I would end up doing but I like it. It's different. Back in the old TSU INC HQ I mostly did delivery work between the different buildings, cuz back then we obviously didn't have some big place to hold everyone. Now the Blue Building has been built I don't do as much driving, more going up and down escalators. This is more-or-less the only driving trip we do each week."

Eventually, after a talkative trip down through to the other side of the city, the truck comes to a stop by three large, low-roofed warehouses out just near the countryside tracks leading out of town. Yamato hops out of the truck. As does Sai. I follow them, stumbling slightly as I jump down (Thankfully they didn't notice).

"Now, where's that Kabuto?" Yamato asks with a sniff as he looks up and down the nearby warehouses.

He suddenly heads off to the middle one so Sai and I follow. The warehouse, as expected, is full to the brim with rows and rows of large cardboard boxes of differing sizes. A few people dot about, putting sticky labels on things, but apparently Yamato doesn't need them and is instead looking around expectantly for Kabuto.

"Hey!" Suddenly comes an echoed voice.

From a door to the left, a man comes strolling towards us. With round glasses, a safety helmet on and chart in hand, I assume this is Kabuto.

"Kabuto. We're here for the TSU INC supplies," Yamato says as Kabuto arrives over, smiling.

"Certainly, certainly. You know we were expecting you ten or so minutes ago, I was worried something might have happened with the ice and the snow."

"Yeah, we were waiting on our newest member. Kabuto, this is Sasuke. He's doing a Work Experience shift with us," Yamato nods, gently pushing me forwards on the shoulder.

Kabuto offers me his hand and I shake.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. Why, may I ask, are you doing this Work Experience with Yamato and Sai?" greets Kabuto with a question.

"Oh, it's not just with Yamato and Sai it's with lots of different departments," I explain.

Kabuto nods and then returns his gaze to Yamato. "The usual boxes I assume?"

"Of course," Yamato nods.

"Very well, if you'll just wait a second."

Kabuto turns and strolls off into the warehouse, towards some working men who are moving about some boxes in an aisle. He talks to them, pointing at us at one point, and then they all rush off.

We three wait patiently as he walks back toward us. "They're just getting the deliveries now."

"Great, we'll get the truck ready," Yamato says and then walks back to the truck. Sai follows and to be not left alone I tag along, even though I offer no help at all as they open up the back of their truck.

As a few men in jumpsuits arrive at the truck, chucking boxes into the back, Kabuto appears beside me, Yamato and Sai.

"You know Sasuke, you're very lucky to get a job at TSU INC. It is something I aspire to have, one day," he says, leaning against the truck side.

I just give him a simple nod, because I find him creepy and desperate.

We watch the boxes be loaded into the truck a bit longer, awkwardly, and then Kabuto speaks again, "Have you put in that word for me yet Yamato?"

Yamato pulls an expression that indicates he's been asked the question before, but is courteous. "Yeah, still working on it Kabuto."

"Thank you, it is appreciated," Kabuto smiles.

We wait awkwardly a bit longer, but finally the boxes are all loaded and I climb into the middle seat of the truck as Sai and Yamato close everything. Once finished the two of them come back around to their seats, and with a quick wave out of the window to Kabuto, the truck begins pulling out of this warehouse area and back onto the gritted, snow lined road.

"As I said Sasuke," Sai suddenly says, "Kabuto wants a job at TSU INC."

"Yeah," I nod, "He was a bit weird about it."

Yamato, driving, laughs lightly. "He asks me every time I come here if I've put in a word for him, but I don't even know what job he wants!"

Sai lightly laughs at this, and I smirk. The whole way back to TSU INC we laugh and make jokes at Kabuto's expense. Poor old Kabuto. Glad I won't be seeing him again.

The snow has stopped when we arrive back in the TSU INC grounds, but the truck still has a hard time making it into its little building. Once parked we get out and unpack the boxes, which are surprisingly heavy.

"Where do you want these?" I huff to Yamato as I lift the first box out of the truck.

Sai points to a door at the back wall, "Just go through there, there's a door in that room on your left which is the storage cupboard."

"Alright," I breathe and make my way to the door.

After struggling to open it as my hands were occupied with that bloody heavy box, I finally get through to see what I guess is the Delivery Men's room. It's pretty nice; couch at the side, table in the centre, coffee machine on the sorta kitchen counter thing running along the wall, cupboards which I hope are full of food above this. It's got a bit of a teacher staff room feel to it. I go the left and push open the door which is there to find a massive walking storage room, dimly lit- it's like a miniature version of the warehouse we were just at.

"Sasuke!" Comes a shout from somewhere behind me.

"Yeah?"

"There should be some writing on your box, put the box in its correct place according to its label!"

God, I didn't come here to do manual labour.

I tip the box to the side, nearly dropping it but recovering coolly, and read the label. Scissors. Hn. Heavy fucking scissors. I stroll, or rather waddle, down the aisles of boxes, reading the labels as I go. I find the scissors label and chuck the box down. This delivery lark is hard work. For the next twenty minutes this is what I do. I notice Sai and Yamato not doing quite as much lifting as me, the both of them clearly exploiting my free labour. I can't exactly blame them. It's what I'd do. Finally the boxes are all unloaded, so we have a break in the warmth of their little room, which is good, as it was getting cold constantly going out to the semi-outdoor truck parking area to pick up boxes.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask as I fall back on the brown couch, Yamato standing by the counter and looking for food in the hanging cupboards and Sai sitting by the centre table sipping on some coffee.

"Now, we wait," Sai replies.

Thankfully Yamato elaborates on this cryptic response. "Soon enough we'll be getting some calls from the departments asking for items to be delivered."

"Why can't they just come out here and get their stuff?" I question.

"Ah, big building, hard to get around, wastes valuable work time, those sort of excuses. Besides, I'm not complaining, keeps us in the job."

I nod and sit back. Although it is not a profession I would like to go into, this job does seem alright. Relaxing, in a way. That said, I still can't wait for my placement with more lucrative departments, like the Lawyers or Accounting. That is, if Itachi has arranged for me to work with departments like the Lawyers or Accounting.

"Any food, Sasuke? Drink?" offers Yamato.

"Oh sure, I'll have a drink," I nod.

Yamato throws me a bottle of water which misses, hits the wall behind me, rebounds back and clangs me on the back of my head.

"Oh, sorry," Yamato cringes.

For half an hour we just kind of lounge about doing nothing. It's not awkward or anything, thankfully. But it does get kinda boring. I am grateful when the phone, placed against the wall next to the door, rings. Sai gets to it.

"Hello? Hello Granny Chiyo, how is your old self today? Yes. Okay. I'll stop mentioning your age so much, I'm sorry. Yes. Of course, we'll be with you shortly."

Sai places the phone back and turns to smile at me and Yamato, "We need to bring the box of antiseptics and bandages to the Nurses Station on the third floor. They're running thin."

A jolt runs through me. That attractive Nurse Sakura is there. Awesome. I get to charm her some more.

Yamato looks up, crumbs cascading out of his mouth like a miniature rock slide. "Okay," he says through a cookie filled mouth.

Sai walks to the storage cupboard door and turns to me. "Would you like to help me Sasuke?"

"Sure, sure," I nod and get up to follow.

I walk with him through storage, and after travelling a couple yards he stops at a pile of boxes with the label: NS, hanging over. He bends down, moves a couple of boxes and then picks one up and passes it to me. It is not very heavy. He picks up another and we walk out to find Yamato waiting at the door.

"Alright, let's show Sasuke what we do," he says, before leading us out.

We walk over the snowy grass, leaving three sets of tracks as we move. Anko looks up and grins as the doors open and we step into the metallic, shining lobby.

"Oh, hey you! Yamato got you carrying his box huh?" She grins at me.

I smile slightly, "Hn."

"Hello Anko," Sai says as he walks past toward the escalators, and then louder, "Hello Hinata!"

Hinata sticks her head out from the darkened door frame behind the reception and blushes.

Anko watches us a while longer as we travel up the escalators but then goes back to reading her Beano Annual from 1999 (yeah…). Sai leads me and Yamato to the elevator (I spare a glance down the shopping strip but nobody's there) and we press for floor three. The elevators open to the little square full of vending machines and Sai leads me down the nearest corridor just like Anko did a couple hours before. We stop at the big metal doors, Sai opting to knock rather that walk right in like my tour guide-cum-receptionist.

"Oh hi, please come in," Sakura smiles.

We walk in and she blushes when she realises it's me. Good.

"Would you mind awfully unpacking them for me boys, I'm with someone here," Chiyo says from the sink at the back of the room.

"Oh, hey Sasuke."

It's Hidan the technician. His finger is being kept under a running tap and I can see from here how red it is.

"Had an accident?" I question.

"Err yeah," He grins, "I was… erm."

"Messing about. Like an idiot," Granny Chiyo fills in. He laughs again.

"Kakuzu and I were playing chicken with a live plug socket. It was fucking hilarious," he explains.

Naturally, because that's what you do here at TSU INC. Put your finger in plug sockets with the electricity on.

"You're a stupid boy Hidan, stupid," Chiyo goes on, pulling Hidan's finger out from under the tap and putting some cream on it, "You could have been seriously hurt."

I shrug and go to help Yamato and Sai who have placed the boxes on the floor and are now taking the items out and putting them into the white cupboards above.

Sakura gets up at this point and comes over with me to help unpack the things. We all unpack in silence, the occasional sound of Chiyo talking and Hidan laughing.

"So, Sakura," I begin. Sakura looks at me after putting a bandage in the cupboard.

"Hm?"

"How did you become a nurse here at TSU INC? Why here?"

Sakura tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and shrugs. "Well, I always wanted to be a nurse, ever since I was young. And TSU INC employs young adults a lot, so."

"Yeah, because you're cheap as fuck and go on minimum wage without complaining. If I was only getting ten grand or whatever for a year of labour, I would go fucking berserk," Hidan suddenly comments.

"Hidan stop moving, I'm trying to put this bandage on," Chiyo complains.

"Calm down old timer, it's my body. I'll leave my skin burnt if I wanna!"

I watch this interaction then turn back to Sakura and smile (which I don't do often, at all, so when I do it is glorious for all who behold it) which makes her blush and drop the box of antiseptic wipes she was holding onto the floor.

"I'll get it," she says and rushes down, but I'm already bent over picking it up, so our hands touch ever so on the floor. Classic.

She tugs her hand away, blushes again, and then moves back over to her desk, "I better just. I'm only in the way," she reasons.

I turn back and pack the rest of the things away with Sai and Yamato. Man I'm good.

"There. All unpacked," Yamato says after Sai places the last box of bandages in the cupboard. I pick up the empty cardboard boxes and flatten them, then place them under my arm.

Chiyo, who is no longer occupied by Hidan, turns and smiles. "Thank you boys, it's really appreciated."

We all mutter some sort of 'it's no problem'.

"Anyway, just call if you need anything else, girls," Yamato says as we leave.

"We will, thanks guys," Sakura says with a wave.

"See you around Sakura," I say before I leave.

"Bye, Sasuke," She nods back.

I find it quite amusing that half the time she is blushing and the other half she's trying to act confident so it doesn't look like she's phased by me. Very cute. I like that girl.

"So," Yamato says as the elevator doors open and we arrive back on the first floor, "It's nearly lunch. Shall we get some food and then go back and eat in the room?"

"Good idea," Sai smiles, and after Yamato turns to me for my sign of agreement (I just give him a slight bob of the head) we turn and walk down the strip of shops.

"Oh, hey Sasuke! Come get a McDonalds!" Comes a shout as I make my way to a Greggs pastry shop at the end of the strip, next to the mess-hall doors.

I don't really want a McDonalds, but it **is** Tayuya calling me and she's an attractive female (as well as being quite a scary chick), so I shrug and go up to the McDonalds counter.

"Hey Tayuya," I greet as I arrive.

"'sup Sasuke, how your day been so far?"

"It's good actually. What about you?"

"Better now you're here," She grins suggestively. Wow, what a flirt. "So what can I get you?"

"I dunno, just a burger or something," I shrug, as I'm really not too fussed.

"Yeah, sure," she nods then turns around, "KISAME! BIG MAC, NOW!"

Kisame appears at the back grumbling to himself but then spots me and waves with a big grin. I give him an awkward thumbs up.

"KISAME GO GET SASUKE A BURGER! GOD!"

Kisame flips Tayuya his middle finger and bustles off as she swears back at him.

"Won't be a sec," she turns and says to me.

"Cool."

After getting my burger and a drink I head out of the Blue Building and have my meal in the Delivery Men's room with the guys. We have lunch a bit early and miss everyone else's lunch hour, so we just chill about until one o'clock. By then it was officially work hours again, though there was nothing to do for a long while, meaning it just felt like an extended lunch. It was pretty awesome work with two guys that I have grown to like over the course of the day. Yamato just an average guy, so he's easy to get along with, and although Sai is weird he can be pretty funny at times and is pleasant enough. From three to four o'clock the calls for deliveries start to increase and in this hour I find myself mostly trudging along the corridors of the Blue Building, looking for room numbers as to drop off a box full of office utensils and other such stuff. It is at quarter past four (forty-five minutes till the end of the day. Most people in TSU INC get off at five, though the building doesn't close up for the night till ten at night, mostly because there's so many people working overtime) when I get the most interesting delivery call.

Yamato takes the call, and when he finishes his phone conversation he places the phone back and turns to me and Sai slowly.

"That was Room 111, fifth floor," he informs.

Sai doesn't smile. "What is it this time?"

"They need a whole box of cello-tape. Ran out apparently," Yamato explains.

I stand, assuming that it's time to work again, but Sai and Yamato stay still.

I look between them in slight confusion. "We not going?"

"Tell you what Sasuke, why don't you get this one. A lone delivery, it's only one box," Yamato says. I look at him sceptically. They're avoiding this delivery. "It'll be good work experience."

"I agree," Sai puts in.

As weird as they're being I let it go and head into the storage and pick up a box of cello-tape stored at the back behind some other boxes full of adhesives. It is when I leave the storage room that I realise why I am being sent alone.

"Room 111 is The Guys Who Do Nothing, isn't it?" I question as I appear back in the Delivery Men's room.

It's like I busted them on Cheaters or something, the way their eyes light up.

Yamato looks kinda embarrassed but laughs lightly. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"How come you two don't want to go then?" I pry.

"The last time I went up there to deliver something they pushed me into a man-made spider web on their wall that they had created out of string, super glue, and tape. It was quite the invention and it took them two hours to get me out of it," Sai tells me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"And the last time I went up they didn't actually want a delivery they just wanted a fifth person to referee their in-office football match," adds Yamato.

I shrug, "Okay, so is this like my initiation into being a Delivery man? The customary being used by The Guys Who Do Nothing for games and such?"

Yamato shrugs too, "Err, sure I guess so. I just can't be bothered if I'm honest."

Well, at least it will be interesting. I go to the door with box underarm, and after telling them to wish me luck, head off to the Blue Building.

In the Blue Building, Anko is sleeping, **snoring** , on the reception desk. Hinata is there too and gives me a very slight wave of the hand as I pass. I take the escalators to the first floor then the elevator to the fifth. Soon enough I am stood outside Room 111. The Guys Who Do Nothing's office. I knock twice and wait for a response.

"YO!" Comes a shout from inside.

Assuming that means 'yes please come in delivery man thanks for coming', I open the door. Thankfully I am not pushed into a web or asked to referee a football match; in-fact I think my delivery is a valid need of items… sorta.

Naruto is sitting in the centre on his rolling chair, strapped back to it by cello-tape.

"Hey," He grins.

"Oh great the cello-tape! Thanks dude," Kiba says as he rushes towards me, snatching the box out of my hands.

He throws it on the floor, rips the top open and takes out two rolls of cello-tape, giving one to Choji, chucking one at the seated Shikamaru (his head is down against his desk so it just hits hit ponytail and falls to the floor) and taking one for himself.

"What are you guys doing, exactly?" I ask as Kiba and Choji begin to desperately pick at their cello-tape rolls.

"They're tying me up with cello-tape!" Naruto explains excitedly.

I nod slowly. "Yes. I see that…. Why?"

"Erm, I'm not sure. Why are we doing this again, Shikamaru?" Naruto wonders aloud, turning his head as much as he can (They've cello-taped his neck. It's literally wrapped all around his body) to his sleeping compadre.

Shikamaru answers, though doesn't lift his head so his voice is muffled, "You said that you once broke out of some skipping ropes that some kids had used to tie you to a tree with when you were seven, and we don't believe you."

Naruto nods and turns to me, "Sounds about right."

"We figured, Sasuke," Kiba says as he finally pulls a strip of cello-tape out with a loud crackle, "That if he can't break out of cello-tape at this age, he couldn't break out of skipping ropes then."

"Sure. Makes sense," I nod sarcastically.

"Hey, you wanna help? We're planning on wrapping him up pretty tight so need all the help we can get," Choji says to me, still struggling with his cello-tape.

"No, I'm good," I reply.

Wow, so this is what this office does all day? I can't imagine how I'll fit in here when I do a placement with these guys. Maybe I'll just sit around brooding while they do all they're crazy stuff.

"Hey, oh guys, guys! I gotta idea!" Naruto suddenly starts shouting enthusiastically, "What if after I'm tied to this chair, you guys push me down the stairs? Cuz like, if there's enough layers, I wouldn't get hurt and it'd be so fun!"

"Genius. We're doing it," Kiba says immediately and then begins walking around Naruto in a circle, tying him up with cello-tape further.

"Okay then, I think I'm going to leave now," I say quietly and back myself to the door.

"Alright, cheers Sasuke!" Naruto thanks and the others (minus Shikamaru) look up and give thanks as well.

I leave the room, shutting the door to the sound of Choji complaining about somebody finding and eating his galaxy bar.

As I walk down the corridor towards the elevators I check my watch. Twenty-five past. I doubt in the last half an hour and a bit me and the Delivery Men will be getting any calls, so I assume that until the end of the day I'll just be waiting about. As good as that sounds, in one way, it's a bad thing. I took this Work Experience placement for **work** experience, and while I have had some with Yamato and Sai, I worry for the amount of work I'll actually be doing in the coming week. What day did Anko say I'll be working with The Guys Who Do Nothing, again?

I come to the elevators and call it down and when it comes, oh wow. I'm not even kidding, **another** majorly attractive woman! She looks about my age, with a business-like blonde ponytail but with a casual-chick like fringe. She's wearing a suit and her big blue eyes light up when she sees me waiting outside the elevator.

"Oh, hi," She smiles as I step in next to her, "First floor?"

"Yes please," I smile.

As the doors shut she turns to me. "So, I **heard** there was a new hot guy in TSU INC, I'm guessing you're him?"

Ha! Word is getting around about my beauty. What an (unneeded) ego boost.

"Oh yeah?"

She smiles and giggles. "Actually no. Not really. I saw you in the lobby this morning. I was one of the people you and Anko pushed past on the escalator."

My eyes narrow. "Right."

"Anyway, I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka. I work in Ad and Design. And you are?"

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. We both step out on the first floor and walk forwards to the escalators.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm here on Work Experience."

She purses her lips and nods her head, "Oh yeah? Who with?"

I shrug, "Everyone I guess. Each day I'm with a new department."

"Oh cool. You working with me and the guys in ad?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

The escalator we stand on comes to the bottom, a little yellow cone reading: Wet Floor, directly ahead.

Ino goes to speak but is interrupted.

"WET FLOOR!"

To the sound of this random shout I am knocked off my feet and land with a nasty crack on the metal floor. I did not slip. I was hit.

I wince and open my eye, hand instinctively going to my forehead. It is sore but not bleeding. Ino is crouched down with me, concerned. There are two men next to her. One is looking down at me apologetically, his blue jumpsuit damp at the front (I think **this guy** hit me. Why did he **hit** me!?), and one guy is wearing the same jumpsuit along with a surgical mask over his mouth, eyes wide (which at first I find weird, but when I notice the mops in both men's hands I realise that they're the janitors, and the mask must be for when dealing with fumes from cleaning products).

"Hey, I'm real sorry, you alright?" The black haired janitor offers me a hand which I take, and he pulls me to my feet.

"Oh god Sasuke, that looks bad. You need to go see my friend Sakura at the Nurses Station," Ino comments, examining the wound on my head.

I look up in confusion at this black haired janitor. "Wha? Why did you hit me?"

"I didn't hit you, I slipped!" He replies indignantly.

"He was coming to warn you about the wet floor, forgot about the wet floor, slipped on the wet floor, and then accidentally hit you with his mop handle," The other janitor, with the spikey silver hair and surgical mask, tells me.

"On the wet floor," The other janitor adds for the sake of lyricism, though nobody laughs.

"Obito you need to be more careful, this is Sasuke's first day as well!" Ino suddenly barks. This 'Obito' pulls a face.

"Yeah… sorry," He apologises.

"And Kakashi," Ino turns to the other janitor, "Just you… watch it!"

"I didn't do anything but okay," Kakashi nods.

Ino tells off Kakashi and Obito a bit more (the two of them after their telling off pretending to walk away ashamed, but I see when I look back the both of them taking the mick out of Ino in a playful kinda way) and then leads me back to the elevators, sending me off to the third floor where the Nurses Station is. I kinda stumble through the corridors like a zombie but the medicinal smell and seeing Nurse Sakura takes me out of my dazed state.

Sakura smiles at first when she sees me but she quickly jumps up and helps me to a chair.

"My god, Sasuke what happened to you?"

"Err, janitor. Mop handle," I answer shortly.

Sakura bustles off somewhere behind me, going into some cupboards. I note the fact that Chiyo is not here. It's just me and her. She comes back to me and places this slightly wet wipe on my injury, which stings like a bitch.

"You've got grazing and minor bruising. I know it must hurt but it's not that bad," she informs as she attends to my forehead.

"It sure felt bad," I comment.

She smiles sympathetically.

"So, who was it? Kakashi or Obito?" She asks as she works. "Wait, that's a stupid question. It was Obito, wasn't it? He's just like Naruto from The Guys Who Do Nothing office. There's too many guys in this company that are just so mad. Most of the injuries that we treat are self-inflicted wounds from idiots messing about."

I recall both Hidan and Suigetsu from earlier.

"Well, I'm here. I'm not mad am I?"

Sakura pauses slightly and pulls away the stinging wipe from my forehead. "No. You're not mad."

I smile contently, "Good."

Sakura disposes of the wipe, taps my graze with her plastic gloved finger and smiles. "There. All done."

I stand and smile down at her. "Thank you Nurse Sakura. It's been nice seeing you so many times today."

She blushes but grins. "Not sure why but… thank you. Likewise."

I nod once as she waves and then leave the room. I check the time. Quarter to five. Only fifteen minutes left. The janitors did sour my day slightly with that hit to the head, but it had a nice conclusion. I really like that Sakura girl.

When I arrive back at the ground floor lobby, the janitors, Ino, and the wet floor are all gone. Thinking that I simply have to go spend one last ten minutes with the Delivery Men, instead I am called to the front desk by Anko.

"Yes?" I say as I arrive at the reception.

"Sasuke! Erm, what happened to your head?" Anko questions, looking at my forehead curiously.

"Did you not see? It happened just there," I say, pointing behind my shoulder at the escalators.

"Erm no, I had a two hour power nap, must have missed it," Anko supposes, "Anyway. Just got a call from the Delivery Men, they just wanted to say thanks for the day and are wishing you luck. They say they'll see you around."

"Hn. Where are they?"

Anko nods towards the glass and I see outside the snow is absolutely raging, flying down like a snowstorm.

"They left a couple minutes early because of the snow. They were going to wait for you but assumed that since you had gone to deliver something to The Guys Who Do Nothing you were probably either trapped in their office or with the Nurses. I'm guessing it's the latter." She goes on.

"Yeah."

By now there is a chatter filling the lobby and I notice men and women starting to appear on the escalators. End of the day. First day of Work Experience completed!

"So, does that mean I can go?"

Anko nods, "Unless you wanna wait with me and Hinata till six, then yeah, you can go."

"Oh great. Thanks for everything Anko."

"See you tomorrow Sasuke," she nods, and as I begin to walk she shouts me back, "Oh and Sasuke! You'll be with the Lawyers tomorrow morning! I'll take you up there, don't worry!"

I nod once more at her and then with a crowd of suited men, walk out into the snow.

It is colder than it was earlier but the falling snow makes it kinda nice, though it is very hard to see. I trudge over the grass, dark figures running past me towards the car park to the far left of the Blue Building. I figure it'll be quite cool walking home in this. (I **could** wait for a lift home from Itachi if I so wished but he stays at work till seven at times so I declined politely when he offered). As I travel, I reflect on my first day. I met some nice people, some weird people, and generally got a flavour of TSU INC. Conclusion: It's fucking mental. But cool. I like it. As I think this, I come across a figure, bent down looking at the snow. At first I have no idea what the fuck this chick is doing, but when I notice a glint by my feet I realise she is searching for her car keys that she must have dropped.

"Looking for these?" I ask, picking up the key with my index finger.

Her head darts up, red eyes under framed glasses softening when she sees me.

"Oh, yes, yes thank you so much!" She gushes, taking the keys. She straightens her red hair with her fingers and then smiles again.

She digs me.

"Thank you so much, I'm Karin."

"Sasuke."

"So Sasuke, you work here? How come I never saw you before? I'm sure I would have noticed you."

"First day. Work Experience placement," I tell her.

She steps forward, still smiling. "Oh, so will you be doing work experience with me?"

Why does everybody ask me that?

"Well… I don't know. Where do you work?" I counter, just like I did with Suigetsu earlier today.

"Oh! Right of course. HAHA! I'm a lawyer. A rich, attractive lawyer."

She's trying to woo me, which I find funny as well as desperate, but she's a pretty girl and seems kind of nice, so I ignore her creepiness and continue.

"Then yeah I will. I'm working there tomorrow morning, actually."

"Great! Oh awesome. I'll look after you Sasuke, that'll be so cool!"

I nod. "Yes. Yes it will… Anyway, I better get home. The snow and all."

She nods five times. "Yes, yes of course. I'll see you tomorrow. If I survive. I've got to drive home in this after all!"

I smile then set off walking again as she backs off towards the car park.

Well then, that's another attractive girl who likes me. I hope I won't have my hands full.

My Work Experience here is going to be interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

 **A/N -** So every chapter won't be as long as that, but I hope you enjoyed. Honestly not sure if I will continue this because there's other stuff I want to write and do but I will if the response is positive enough. Please leave a review and thank you for reading!


End file.
